


Sweet Cheeks Steve

by karadin



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bedrooms, Gen, Nudity, Pinups, Romance, Sexy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: Nude Pinup of Steve Rogers with a tattoo on his 'cheek'





	Sweet Cheeks Steve

 

Sweet Cheeks Steve by Karadin

DO NOT REPOST

follow me at tumblr    <http://tumblr.karadin.com>


End file.
